


Waiting

by chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Let me do this, Light Novel Spoilers, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu, baccanoweek, shhhh it's already Day 1 where I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/chancellorxofxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is more than fine being alone, thank you. It wasn't always like that, though, and maybe it will change as well. Only time will tell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romymars (purple_pyro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_pyro/gifts).



> Written for Baccanoweek Day 1.  
> Theme: Time
> 
> Sedoretu AU information:
> 
> http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu
> 
> And this is a gift for Liza, for the ideas, and supporting me for with my thing with sedoretus and polyships. Also for taking part in making this week to happen.

“It is truly a wonder that you hadn’t proposed to me yet. Most lovers of mine had tried. Truth to be told, most Evening people I know had tried.”

Lucrezia stretched like a cat, while Victor was slowly dressing himself back up. He really wanted to stay, but that was not something you could do for long, not in the bed of Lucrezia de Dormentaire.

“Why ask a question I know the answer to?”

Lucrezia got up, and just put her arms around Victor from behind, purring into his ear.

“Do you? Do you really?”

Victor rolled his eyes, and just gently pushed Lucrezia back to her bed.

“I’m not having illusions, you know. That’s what you do. All the partners, Evenings for your bed, Mornings into the livingrooms.” Victor stood up, but gently flicked Lucrezia’s nose, resulting in a way too adorable cute pout from her. “I know how you live.”

Lucrezia was still pouting, and then smiled, that smile that Victor adored.

“Do you? Do you really?”

-

“Did you really tell her that you know how she lives?”

Victor really hated to be under Carla’s scrutinizing gaze.

Out of Lucrezia’s many lovers, she was the one he met the most, and actually got along the best. Sometimes when Victor got lost in thoughts, he imagined finding a fourth person, so then Lucrezia, Carla and him…

But he stopped his thoughts every time. It was not to be. Both Carla and him had been under Lucrezia…  _ in ranks,  _ and not just in bed, and despite how free she played with rules, there were probably some lines that not even a Dormentaire should cross.

Probably.

Sure, there was always a chance, that if Lucrezia wanted, she would pull something out from one of her many beautiful hats, but Victor knew her so well. She had her whims, she had her ideas, and Victor never really dared to hope.

“What? You know it. I know it.”

Carla sighed frustratedly.

“You are an idiot.”

Right. And she was still the on Lucrezia’s lovers he got along the best.

“Right. Don’t let yourself be distracted just because you are also in her bed. You know better, Carla.”

He got a glare as an answer.

“You probably don’t know my lady as well as you think you do.”

“Want to bet, Carla?

 

Carla didn’t want to bet.

And then Victor had to flee on the Advena Avis, and Lucrezia actually faked her death, and Victor was furious.

He never heard about either Lucrezia or Carla after, and really, time is a cruel mistress, and from America, Victor had no way to know when did they die.

 

They didn’t, but that was another story.

 

“We are not the mafia, Victor.”

“Right, right. Camorra. As if I give a fuck.”

Victor pointed at Maiza angrily, and the camorrista had a way too calm expression on his face.

“I’m just saying. You’d probably have an easier time, if you’d tell your subordinates to be more respectful.”

“As if you fuckheads deserve it. Why the fuck should we be respectful to mafia bastards? Or camorra bastards, before you interrupt me again.”

“I just want the best for an old friend.”

“....since when have we been friends?”

“Your subordinates had been often disrespectful. We had been gracious with turning our eyes away, but other families do not have the memories like we do.”

“Memories. Right. Like the city burning down. Or someone I cared about being shot down. So fucking nice memories.”

“I had nothing to do with that. And she wasn’t even on the ship that was shot down.”

Victor waved impatiently.

“That does not change the fact that the memories are shit. You are shit. All your friends are shit.”

Maiza was slowly stirring his coffee, humming, while Victor was poking his ice cream with his spoon.

“Is that all why you called me out here? Fucking really?”

Maiza shrugged.

“Also, I think the coffee is good here.”

Victor ordered later some coffee too.

It actually was good, not like he would have admitted that out loud.

-

Being alone was actually perfectly fine.

It wasn’t like Victor couldn’t have had suitors. He had lots of men and women who were interested, and not like he minded their company either. He had lovers, shorter, longer, but nothing was fitting together. It happened a few times that a well-estabilished trio tried to pull him in as a fourth one, but it never worked.

And Victor was fine with it.

He had a bunch of immortals to babysit, he had a shitton of criminals to catch, and he had a fuckton of immortal criminals to keep an eye on.

A very close eye on. Maiza did disappear from the states for a few decades (and after a few more times of dragging Victor out to that coffee place. Victor of course went, because at least until then Maiza wasn’t doing anything more stupid than usual), and Victor was definitely happy about this. One less idiot to keep an eye on. Fucker.

But that coffee was still really good.

-

“Sooo, out for a coffee-date with your boyfriend again?”

“He is not my boyfriend, and it’s not a date, otherwise accurate. Just because he’s a Morning, doesn’t mean I am dating him. I am absolutely not dating him. Ever. And get the fuck out of my chair.”

Jessica grinned, and spinned around in the chair. Victor’s chair.

“Come onnn, smile a little. He hadn’t been around for decades, and now you can go to have coffee with him again.”

“Yeah. Fucking great. Can’t wait to hear him talk about how many things he fucked up together with Czeslaw. And all the others.”

The grin did not disappear from Jessica’s face, and Victor started to grow more and more annoyed.

“What the hell are you smirking about?”

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Enjoy your not-date.”

“I will absolutely loathe every second of it.”

He tried to ignore Jessica humming I Won’t Say I’m In Love, while storming out.

He didn’t hate the definitely-not-date, not like he’d admit it.

-

Okay.

He was definitely seeing things.

He was just walking down the street towards the coffee place they often met with. He was about to get there earlier, to get a good table (because Maiza always picked shit tables, it was a fact), but Maiza was already there.

With someone else at the table.

A woman with short dark hair, also drinking something with Maiza. Victor couldn’t see what, but didn’t even care…

She seemed familiar but she couldn’t be…

Maiza looked up, saw him, smiled and waved, and the woman also looked up with a small smirk.

“Long time no see, Victor.”

“What the fuck, Carla?!”

 

He didn’t sit down. He couldn’t. He just looked at Carla - alive, and didn’t really look older than the last time he had seen her, all those centuries ago.

Victor pointed at Maiza.

“Did you know about this?”

Maiza looked amused. As usual. Fucker.

“No. Ronny just told me I should come here earlier today, and saw Carla here. And well, we still owed each other a drink, so…”

“Don’t act so fucking casual about it! And how the fuck could that Ronny guy know this?”

“So you still don’t know? He won’t be happy about it.”

“What the fuck are you even… no, you know what, I don’t even want to know. I want to know the answers behind this.”

With the last word, he gestured at Carla again, who just rolled her eyes.

“The Grand Panacea. Surely you heard of it.”

“That’s not what I mean! What the actual fuck, you can’t just exactly buy the Grand Panacea at a speakesy.”

“It’s been decades since speakesies were a thing, Victor.”

“I don’t care, Carla! Are there any more surprises I should fucking know about?!”

As if the universe was waiting for this question, two hands covered Victor’s eyes.

A sweet scent surrounded him.

A purring voice in his ear.

“Guess who~”

 

He pushed her hands off, and took a few steps away, whipping around - he ended up bumping with his back to the table where Maiza and Carla were sitting, causing the glasses to shake on the table.

Victor didn’t care.

He couldn’t give a damn, because Lucrezia de Dormentaire was standing right in front of him.

Her skirt was short, showing off her long, perfect legs, and she was wearing high heels obviously, and her crop top was very fiting on her. She hadn’t aged a day, obviously, her lips were covered by blue-ish lipstick, just as her clothes were pale blue and white coloured, her long blonde hair falling to her shoulders in elegant waves.

She was just as breathtaking as she used to be.

Which sucked because Victor really needed his breath to call her out on this.

“You. This is fucking great. Fucking awesome.”

Lucrezia smiled, cocking one hip out to the side. She knew exactly how many Evening eyes were at her. She knew and thrived on it.

“You. You really enjoy toying with others don’t you? You think this is funny?”

“Come on, Victor” Lucrezia pouted a little. “It was just a joke!”

“...I think a joke like this is kind of shitty, especially when it lasts three hundred years!”

Victor’s hand was shaking, Lucrezia was still pouting, Carla was quiet… and Victor felt a touch on his shaking hand.

It was Maiza, looking up at him.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

-

He ended up sitting next to Maiza. Quite close to Maiza, in fact. As far as he could from the ladies on the other side of the table.

Lucrezia was still pouting when she sat down, but now she was getting very chatty again. Talking about things she had done in the past centuries.

“If you start to talk about  _ people  _ you were doing in the past centuries, I’ll stand up and walk out.”

“Jealous, Victor?” Carla tilted her head. God, he definitely did not miss Carla’s sharp tongue.

(Yes, he did.)

“I can’t exactly be jealous. I thought you were  _ dead. _ Both of you. Because you thought it was  _ funny.” _

“You’ll never let us live that down do you?”

“Fuck. No. Nein. Non. I had learnt seventeen other languages want to hear it in all of them?”

“We got the message, thanks.”

Carla’s dry voice made Maiza chuckle, and Victor just pursed his lips.

“Pardon my wording… you know what no, not apologising. Fuck you.”

“Oh  _ yes, please”  _ Lucrezia pretty much purred in response.

Victor stood up, pointing angrily an the ladies.

“You know what? No. I’d like a little more groveling. I’m gonna go home with someone else.”

He stormed out from the place.

Pulling Maiza by the hand.

(God, if Jessica finds out, Victor won’t hear the end of it.)

(Not like this was a plan. Or anything.)

“Are you really that mad at them?”

He heard Maiza’s question, but he didn’t look back.

“Yes. Of fucking course I am.”

“You are smiling, though.”

“I am not.”

Actually, he was, but Maiza didn’t continue to press the issue.

And Victor let go of his hand, putting his hands into his pockets, but continued walking home.

“So does the invitation still stand?”

“Did I withdraw it?”

He didn’t look back to check if Maiza was following or not.

He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
